In midst of darkness
by eternalwhispers
Summary: Cross academy is a dark menacing school for the breeding of assasins. what will happen when Yuki goes there to avenge a death? will she suceed in her mission ... wil she find love in the lies or get caught in the twisted malevolent plots of the higher council? read on to discover...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything related to vampire knight except the plot in this fan fiction**

This my first attempt please be kind!

The lightning pierced the sky, and silver bullets pelted the earth. The night was pitch black, blacker than night itself. He ran like hell... Ran for his life. He was panting, beads of sweat streaming down his face. He carried one silver engraved handgun, his arm bleeding. He looked back, moving away his dripping blonde hair. He swore under his breath and leaned against a wall. The road was empty and silent excepting the deafening rain. He clutched his bleeding hand and gritted his teeth in pain as he tied a cloth around his wound. There was a loud roll of thunder as if heaven itself would fall on earth. "It can't be" he said to himself over and over again...Leaning against that wall he closed his eyes for a moment….. And he could see her… his little sister…. She meant the world to him and even with their perpetual fights he couldn't bear being away from her. She needed him and he couldn't die no he had to get to her.., Protect her…He opened his eyes determination flashing in them… Hell he would not die, not today…he walked limping a bit... He was drenched… Drenched with the damned rain, his own blood and his sweat

"And so we meet again" a low… Deep, sinister voice, coming from the depths of the curtained darkness. He looked up terrified as he saw the dark figure... Standing at a distance right before him. "You….." he replied hoarsely… Almost whispered. Damn. It couldn't be… his lips formed the word…"Kaname" though no sound came out.

"Took you quite long to figure that out, didn't it?" he said smoothly… Satisfied with the response his presence evoked. Kaname walked slowly towards him… slowly dragging his gun behind him. A spark of blue lightening was enough for the person to see him, his smirk and those … "red" bloodshot eyes. He took a sharp breath when he saw those eyes… they were like… BLOOD… fresh blood. He was clothed in black with black dripping hair… streaming across his amazingly perfect statue like face. He smiled at him… not a friendly one neither an evil one…. More like the smile of a person who is amused at the mere attempt a child makes. Yes, an amused smile.

He slowly stepped back and the next moment … he was shot. Kaname had shot him with one elegant move of his humongous gun, right in the heart. He fell to the ground, his blood spreading and mixing with the pools of muddy waters. "Yuki…" he gasped… and then nothing. He lay there dead. Kaname looked at the body for some time, something in his eyes it was there like a flicker, but then it was gone. He walked away against the rain, dragging his gun mercilessly behind him.

"Fine" Zero said leaning back on his chair; he wouldn't have it any other way. "Cross academy" he thought… interesting….

The rain was interrupting her daily dose of silence, though it did not bother her very much. The silence made it more unbearable anyways. She sat beside the window… watching the raindrops stream down the cold window. Chasing each other as they eventually met and melted into them in an endless array. It reminded her of their endless run. Would it ever stop? He said today he would end it. The endless chase and run it seemed so futile. Their lack of a normal life… it had bothered her but now she wouldn't mind that so much if only he would survive. The anticipation was too much for her as tears welled up against her purple eyes… if only…

He entered the room, opening his wet overcoat and pushing back his dripping hair.

"Kaname-san, I see you are back!" a cheerful voice said, startling him. His eyes opened wide and then they became narrow again as he said,

"Chairman, you should really stop entering my room without permission" Kaname answered in a warning tone

"Oh! Kaname-san you should treat me with more respect!" he said getting up and walking towards the door.

"After all… I'm letting you get away with…" he said, his voice suddenly serious. Kaname tilted his head to one side and slipping his hands into his pockets with ease he asked," With?"

"With… leaving the school premises without permission" he said with a sparkling smile and left. Kaname stared at the door through which the chairman left a frown on his face. It was already around 1 in the morning… the chairman wouldn't have waited all night just to say he broke the rules. There was no way he could've known unless… he narrowed his eyes, "Ahiru"

******So will be updating real soon! Hope anyone who read it enjoyed... ^_^ **chocolate for anyone who reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

***well here my second chapter... hope this is better than the last one***

Yuki had fallen asleep beside the rain stained window. She woke up when the early rays of the sun reached her closed eyes shining through her golden strands of hair. Half expecting him to be beside her she looked around. The front door was still locked. No one had entered, not even him. Gravely disappointed she sighed as she looked outside, another day of waiting endlessly for him. "I hope I see him today" she murmured as she got up gathering her unruly hair. Her hopes were hopeless she knew but just knowing he was alive would suffice her for now. After the most routine things she went out to the park and sat down. If she herself could not be happy she could at least watch the happiness of others. Watching the children… it reminded her of past times.

***Yuki at five years old he is six; she is playing with him out in the park. He grabs her ribbon and runs away teasing her as he climbs a tree. He knows she is afraid of heights. Yuki runs after him playfully but seeing him climb the tree she somewhat frowns. He is still teasing her…" yuki –Chan come and take it? Don't you want it?" of course she wants it it's her favorite. Resolutely she starts climbing the tree even though she knows if she goes any higher she will fall. As she aims to step on a slightly taller branch her hands slip and she falls…. ***

"I thought I'd find you here" James said. Yuki nodded without looking up, she didn't need to she knew it was him.

"What is it James?" she replied. She wasn't very interested, unless it was news about him.

"Bad news… he's dead" he said not beating around the bush. He sat down so as to face the immobile yuki. She looked down not wanting him to see her tearful eyes. "I'm sorry" he said and started walking away when yuki caught his sleeves.

"James-san … please tell me, the name of the person." She said trying to control her shaky voice. Her reason to live was now only to avenge her brother's death.

"Yuki… it's best not to get involved in this. Now that it's over you can lead a normal life." He said shaking off her grip on his sleeves.

"Normal life?" she repeated slowly. She let out a small ironic laugh.

"Yes don't get involved yuki it's for your best" he said looking at the young girl… whose life this vain mission had destroyed.

Yuki looked up with an expression James had never seen her use. "I am involved in this! "She said in a low menacing tone. "It's taken away everything from me. What makes you think I can even breathe without thinking of this for the rest of my life?"

Zero looked up to the malevolent overwhelmingly big structure of Cross academy through his deep purple eyes. It was foreboding but then he was always attracted to such challenging, unnatural happenings. Cross academy was a supposedly elite "School" for the extremely rich and powerful people. However there was much more to it than that. It was this "much more" which had attracted Zero.

"A transfer student, that's what I am supposed to be?" he asked half annoyed half amused. It was strange this idea of going to a high school when he already had a diploma… though he was only 17 years old." It's a shame" he said putting down a file and turning around. "You know how I hate all this 'information collecting' thing" he continued.

"You are going through with this Zero!" he said, his voice full of authority. "Don't make me remind you..." he was saying when zero interrupted him "remind me what? That I work for a shitty organization? , That it can't even handle a rogue hunter?" He stood up banging his desk and just before he left he turned around to say "I will go to cross academy not because of your 'mission' but for my… " he caught himself before saying anymore and left with a murmur of "unfinished business."

the next chapter coming real soon. love you all 3 3


End file.
